


The demon is a man

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gives in to Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The demon is a man

He’s something more than a man, thinks Will Graham.  
He’s a demon poured into expensive suits with an impeccable ability to corrupt people, to bend them to his will.  
Will used to think they could be friends, but he knows better now.  
They can only be enemies or lovers.  
Will’s secret is he’s loved no one else; Alana was just a last-ditch attempt at stability.  
Will recalls all the sins he’s committed for Hannibal, because of him.  
Beverly died because he couldn’t save her, and Abigail.  
He told Jack he would imprison or kill Hannibal.  
He knows he won’t kill him, and he doesn’t want him caged.  
The third option is to run off with him, and Will is starting to like it.  
To run off to Europe for a happy ever after with a psychotic killer, that’s truly insane.  
Will decides to not kill Freddie, because while she’s annoying she’s also innocent.  
He pretends to have killed her, and tells Hannibal as much.

*  
“You did not kill her,” says Hannibal, ever displaying a calm surface, with fathomless depths beneath.  
“No,” admits Will. “I could have. But I didn’t.”  
“That’s disappointing.”  
“I want to run away with you right now. Slip away quietly, without telling Jack.”  
“You want to spare him.”  
“Perhaps I do. He’s suffered enough.”  
“So have you,” says Hannibal, the cause of so much of his suffering.  
“I won’t suffer if I’m with you,” says Will.  
“Then let’s leave.”  
“I like the idea,” says Will.  
His monster smiles and Will is aware that his own answering smile is wide.  
The devil can love, just like Dracula could.

*  
He sits on a plane, utterly relaxed.  
Hannibal is beside him, and Abigail, mysteriously alive is too.  
She looks at the sky from an angle she’s never seen it from before.  
Will wonders if it’s all a dream, and feels Hannibal’s very real hand stroking his possessively.  
He may be a demon, but he’s all Will’s.


End file.
